


Limitations

by notthechosenone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, spoilers for doctor strange, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: Summary:『我可以修補好你的心。 』Stephen說道，修長的手指撫過遍布Stark胸口的疤。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Limitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491384) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> 譯者前注：第一次碰女神的作品緊張到整個人在發抖，沒有beta，中文很難看或英文有翻錯通通都是我OTLLLL
> 
> 奇異鐵超棒的，好坑大家快跌！ ！

『香港，』Tony Stark從Stephen背後出聲道。

 

Stephen沒有問他怎麽進來的，或什至怎麽知道聖所的所在，畢竟，那是Tony Stark，有時候那扇門就恣意會爲需要的人敞開，鑒于鬥篷也沒有沖出去要綁住Stark的意思，所以Stephen也不是很擔心人生安危。取而代之地，Stephen轉過身來轉過身來，好像他們早就暢談已久，魔法師挑起一邊的眉毛。

 

『怎麽了嗎？ 』

 

他倆之前見過，在光鮮亮麗的募款酒會上握過幾次手。自此後Stephen也沒有刻意去找過他，這男人某方面就是跟他不對盤。

 

現在，看看Stark，看看他自己，到底哪方面不對盤呼之欲出。

 

Stark看起來糟透了，眼窩下積的疲累像是幾天沒睡，或，就是幾天沒睡。他很蒼白，虛脫且躁郁，看起來随時都會倒地不起，而是的，這是Stephen Strange以一個專業醫生給出的診斷。

 

他清楚知道Stark想從這邊得到什麽，就如同他清楚那是自己不會－不能，但大多比重是不會－給予。想得到皆必須付出，萬事自有價格。

 

『别跟我唬爛那些屁話，』Stark切入重點，『那是哪來的黑科技？ Asgardian？ 』

 

『别把魔法跟科技混爲一談，Stark先生。 』Stephen懶散地回答道。他認爲這樣就可以把花花公子趕走，然而後者隻是歪了下身子。

 

『而，你我都知道我需要個該死的奇迹。 』

 

『奇迹不是免費的。 』Stephen幾乎是有禮地告知他。

 

Stark啧聲道『本來就沒什麽是免費的。 』頓了下。 『而任何價格都值得。 』

 

他明顯知道金錢并不是話題中心，比Stephen要領悟地更早了幾個月之多。真正好笑的是，Stephen想着他們兩人令人驚異多的相似度：也許在某個平行宇宙，Tony Stark會是落魄在加德滿都，尋求魔法以修補自己破碎的人。

 

他考慮過要這麽說，但這會讓Stark離開，而身爲一個醫生(Primum non nocere)，Stephen不允許，不是在這樣的身心條件下。

 

還有其他人可以滿足Strak的欲求，Stephen的任務則是不讓他去尋找。

 

『真的嗎？ 』Stephen質疑。 『你的複仇者都還活着，以他們爲代價，你會願意嗎？ 』

 

『什麽複仇者？ 』Tony開口，而Stephen想＂噢＂，但在他開口回應前，Tony搖搖頭說道。 『而之中沒有一個是醫生(Doctor)，一個都沒。 』

 

他看起來并非說謊，這可有趣了，因爲Stephen知道，縱使複仇者們有所過分歧，他們仍舊一同奮戰過。 Tony Stark也是有所失去過的人。

 

Stark質問性地挑起下巴開口道，『你又付出了多少？ 』

 

『足夠了』Stephen說『這筆債我仍舊在還。 』

 

Stark不避諱地直看着他。 『而你知道我比你更有能力－』

 

『噢，我相信你能在幾乎所有領域都如魚得水，鋼鐵人，不隻我大概所有人都清楚這點。然而... ...』Stephen噓了口氣，他認爲自己欠眼前的男人一個事實。 『我一直在學習，圖術館裏的知識深無止境，超越了現實。我在找尋什麽不重要，重要的是我所找到的... ...超級英雄内戰。 』

 

Stark 顫抖着張大眼睛，細微，但仍被注意到了。 『這事不小呀。 』他說。

 

『那些宇宙中有上百個超級英雄參與了戰争，』Stephen說，『細節各異，但就我所觀察的，唯一不變的是永遠是美國隊長與鋼鐵人立足兩端的争鬥。 』

 

『所以平行宇宙的理論是真的，而不管哪一個我都是一個混帳，謝啦，這正是我想要聽－』

 

Stephen舉起一隻手想要停住滔滔不絕的Stark－令人驚訝地，起作用了－，所以麽法師繼續說道。 『其中一個宇宙中，你活下來了，但Steve Rogers沒有。 』

 

Tony Stark退了一步。

 

『操弄時間－我曾做的。 －好拯救世界是必須的，并非隻是取悅我心中的惡魔而已。我隻有在世界早已恹恹不息時才會冒這個險。 』

 

『不逃跑－既使面對災難－需要勇氣，』Stark巍巍地說道，好像他沒有被失去摯友的想法震懾似的；好像既使自己唯一有辦法做到的事情是破壞，但仍想從Stephen那裏争取到認同。

 

他們很像，除了現在以外，自初次見面以來時日已過－Stephen現下抱持的大多隻是同情。

 

但終究，他是個醫生。

 

Stark不斷地碰觸胸口－八成是下意識地、自己也沒注意到。 －衣裝筆挺的Tony Stark看起來與正常人無二，但Stephen看過醫療檔案，也記得小胡子男人在安有反應爐的光景，雖然不是心髒科的醫生，但Stephen曾認爲那很有趣。現在... ...他伸展着自己的手指。

 

『别，』Stark在Stephen開口前打斷他。

 

魔法師猶豫地點點頭，但... ....『我沒有在拒絕幫助，』Stephen說，『你看起來可能是這麽一回事，但并不。我－我的職責跟你一樣，是保護地球。如果－』

 

『彼此彼此，』Stark打斷。 『既使我還是有點相信惡魔障礙，但如果你在保衛地球上需要幫助的話，我會幫忙。 』

 

『我也不信，但有經曆過總有幫助。 』Stephen幹巴巴地說，縱使他希望史塔克永遠不會有這種經驗。

 

『我想是的。 』Stark說，把面具組裝拼回那個指揮官，引領一切的人，而非方才跟Stephen對話那個破碎的形體。

 

但Stephen已經看過他的真實面了。

 

『聽好，就－顧好自己。 』他說。

 

Stark 盯着他瞧了好幾秒，然後縮短兩人鍾的距離，突然地把唇貼了上來。有點絕望，并且肯定不是什麽好主意。

 

Stephen舉起手準備要推開，但他，他很孤單。而從他的角度來看，Stark更甚。 Stephen想到他才給出的建議－照顧好自己－然後他就懂了：Stark隻是想要有人在乎他，總使隻有一瞬。他與允許Stephen看見他的脆弱面。

 

Stephen親了回去。

 

醫生診斷：渴求肌膚接數處；處方：和超級英雄做愛。 Stephen不确定哪一個是他開出的，也許兩者都是。

 

Stephen修正自己先前的理解錯誤：Tony在默哀的并非在争吵中失去的朋友，而是愛人。

 

Stark看起來不像是意識到自己透漏了什麽，而Stephen自然不會去提及，畢竟他應當是一個治愈者。他們契合彼此，都曾于熟悉的世界占有一席，卻因爲意外變得破損悲哀。 Stephen再也不确定過去的他是否了解自己，所以也許Stark也是同個狀況。

 

但當兩人相互赤誠于剝除衣物後的肌膚接觸時，這也不再重要了。

 

***

 

晚些時候他們依慰在床上，Stark準備要離開，當然地。

 

『我可以修補好你的心。 』Stephen說道，就算明了知道棕發男人的回答，至少他必須要問。魔法師修長的手指撫過遍布Stark胸口的疤。肺功能減損，當然要他做評估的話，問題想必不隻這樣。

 

Stark空洞地笑了出聲。 『不，你修不好的。 』他說，用手把Stephen的掌心平鋪壓在胸前，投以充滿挑戰性的眼神。 『所以确切來說，你從這魔法中看到了什麽。 』他問。

 

他清楚知道Stark在要求他做什麽，同時也明了自已不管有沒有眼睛的幫助都辦不到。他隻想召喚自己過去的幻影，但Stark想要，而出于某些緣由這八成會轉釀成自我厭惡。

 

Stephen不想這麽做的，但過度精熟于一件事情的缺點就是，在意識到能阻止前，Stephen就已經喚出能量。

 

他首先看見的是Steve Rogers親吻他現在正碰觸的同一個傷疤，再來是美國隊長把盾砸進鋼鐵人胸前。

 

Stephen被灼傷似地收回自己的手。或，那燙傷不是錯覺。

 

『我很抱歉，』他隻說得出這句，Stark幾乎是要諷笑他了，Stephen不該看見這些的。

 

『也就是，』Stark說道。 『魔法不是什麽都能修好的。 』

 

『我很抱歉。 』Stephen重複。

 

Stark隻是一邊點點頭一邊着裝，『我并未多有所期待，』他走向門口，Stephen則未動分毫。 『我之前說的一切都算數，Doctor Strange。隻要你需要幫忙... ...』他沒有把話接完。

 

Stephen點點頭。 『謝謝你。 』他說。

 

他很想說Tony在離開時眼神比初始要在更明亮了些，但無論對人對己，Stephen Strange從不是個騙子。


End file.
